<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bride of Count Rumplestiltskin by PerkyGoth14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948641">The Bride of Count Rumplestiltskin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14'>PerkyGoth14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the birthday celebration of Princess Katie, the younger daughter of Queen Snow White and King Charming. All is well with friends and family as well as food and gifts... Until the party is crashed by the nefarious and frightening Count Rumplestiltskin who crashes the party, demanding a bride and sets his sights on Princess Katie, deciding to take her for the rest of eternity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vampire AU. Everybody is owned by the creators of Once Upon a Time. A very good friend of mine (PS: if you read this now, please forgive me for uploading before your birthday, I'll make it up to you, I promise) and I only own the characters you don't recognize. Read &amp; Review if you dare...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was evening in the Enchanted Forest and the younger Princess, daughter to Queen Snow White and King Charming, was sitting with her best friend in the entire realm. Princess Katie was wearing a simple but pretty burgundy dress her blue eyes warm and sparkling with the laughter from happiness of being with her friend.</p><p>Snow White was sitting with her husband, enjoying watching her daughter having fun with her friend while others at the birthday ball were dancing or taking part in the food. "Katie's birthday has gone so well." she told her husband with a soft smile.</p><p>"It's the best birthday of her life," The king smiled back fondly at his wife as they looked to each other. "Nothing could possibly ruin it~"</p><p>"Yes, even she has never attacked on Katie's birthday... I swear she loves her more than she ever liked me." Snow White said softly, thinking about Regina, The Evil Queen.</p><p>"Regina is a complicated woman, but thank goodness for that," The King softly told his wife, reaching out and lightly patting her on the hand. "It's going to be alright though. This is a time to celebrate and live a happy life and not worry about dangers or indifference. Maybe a dance will cheer you up?" he then invited with a hopeful wink in his eye.</p><p>"Hmm... I think that would be nice." Snow White giggled softly as she put her hand in her husband's.</p><p>"Mi'lady." The King nodded as he bent down a bit, kissing the back of her hand.</p><p>Snow White smiled and then stood to dance with her husband, bobbing a curtsey. "My Kind sir~" she grinned.</p><p>The King chuckled warmly as he took her hands and soon went to take her out onto the dancefloor to go and join the others who were dancing to the provided music for them. Snow White smiled lovingly and then started to dance with him. David smiled back warmly as they danced together, probably having the most fun out of all of the people dancing all around them. Snow White easily followed his lead, gracefully dancing with him.</p><p>"It's your birthday!" Emma beamed at her sister as she ran around happily, wearing a modest white gown.</p><p>"...I think your sister just ran into the wall..." Cherry, who was Katie's good and closest friend, though she was not a princess remarked. She wore a black dress with love sleeves with matching shoes, wearing a golden necklace that resembled a seashell as she brought out a deck of cards before smirking, flaunting them out and fanned herself with them.</p><p>"And I'm the younger sister..." Katie laughed softly, wincing as Emma did hit the wall. She then giggled as she looked at the cards. "Are you going to tell my fortune for my birthday?" she asked her.</p><p>"Did you think I just came for free food?" Cherry smirked playfully. "I gotta eat somehow and feed my family... But would you like?~"</p><p>"Do you not get enough out there?" Katie asked softly, a little worried about that. "And only if you want to." she did smile a bit about the card reading.</p><p>"It's difficult sometimes, but I manage," Cherry said as she took Katie's hand and went to sit her down to an unvacant table. She then sat down across from her princess friend, shuffling the cards, remembering what she was taught when she was old enough to understand, though she never used her special abilities for evil like many people, especially Minister Frollo down at the church, believed it to be. "The cards, the cards, the cards will tell... The past, the present, and the future as well. The cards, the cards, just take three. Take a little trip into your future with me~" she then said after shuffling the cards and held them out to the birthday girl.</p><p>Katie took three cards and placed them down on the table in the order of Past, Present, and Future. Starting from her left and Cherry's right.</p><p>"Ah, yes... You young lady are from across the sea~" Cherry smirked as she did her job, picking up the card that meant the past, holding it out to her friend, showing what looked like a family tree of Katie herself with Emma, then Queen Snow White and King Charming above them and above them were the late King Leopold and Queen Eva. "You come from two long lines of royalty..." she then took out a random shrunken head that had a crown on it, dangling it by its string. "I hear my grandmother was of royalty herself," she then added, chuckling a bit. "You're born into a life of luxury with your sister, you have everything you could ever hope for: good friends, a very loving family, everything you could ever want just at your fingertips and born with a silver spoon in your mouth... Though something seems to be missing." she then continued as she looked at the present card, showing an image that resembled Katie that had an empty heart despite her highly-privileged life.</p><p>Katie looked wide-eyed as she listened to the fortune. She placed a hand over her heart as she saw the card.</p><p>"Something seems to be missing... I'm not sure what it is, but it seems... You want something new for your life to, spice it up, as it were?" Cherry guessed. "You wish to have some excitement... Perhaps the most handsome and noble prince in all of the realms to whisk you away on brand new adventures?"</p><p>"Well, I would love to find a husband, someone who will love me as much as my father loves my mother." Katie said softly.</p><p>"Well, you might be in luck," Cherry said as she looked at the future card. "This card says someone dark and mysterious will be coming by to whisk you away into a whole new world of adventure and even possibly..." she then looked around before whispering as she blushed at the next word she would say "Lust~"</p><p>Katie's eyes widened even more before she gave a deep blush to hearing that. "Oh, my." she breathed and fanned her face trying to cool her blush.</p><p>"Unfortunately I can't make out who this dark and mysterious stranger is," Cherry said before smirking. "But I guess on the bright side, you don't need to have an arranged marriage~"</p><p>Katie giggled softly to that. "That is a boon." she said softly. She then gave Cherry a warm smile.</p><p>Cherry gave a small smile back before flinching and gasping.</p><hr/><p>Younger Prince Henry went and helped his mother up, finally able to escape a small group of the girls his age. "Are you alright?" he asked her softly with a chuckle.</p><p>"I'll be fine," Emma chuckled sheepishly and warmly. "I guess I just got too excited for your Aunt Katie."</p><p>The girls called out to Henry, looking hopeful and excited.</p><p>"Mother, care to dance?" Henry asked, as he glanced nervously to the girls a second before back to his mother.</p><p>"Oh... Very well," Emma smiled down at Henry as she curtsied to him. "I would love to~"</p><p>Henry smiled and pulled his mother to dance. Emma smiled back at Henry before looking overwhelmed along with some others as the doors crashed open and a dark presence arrived.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, it was shown to be Queen Regina who looked very firm and evil for a moment before smiling. "You didn't think I'd miss the party of the century, did you?" she then smirked once she made her presence known, wearing mostly black and red as someone beside her carried a large and heavy gift-wrapped box. "Don't drop that now!" she then warned her little lackey.</p><p>Katie looked over and stood up looking pleasantly surprised. "Queen Regina~" she greeted warmly, slightly lifting her skirts so she wouldn't trip and had to walk over to greet her. She curtseyed politely and smiled softly.</p><p>Snow White looked surprised, and glanced worriedly to Katie and Regina.</p><p>"Princess Katie~" Regina smiled as she curtsied back to the younger woman who was her step-granddaughter, though only allowed Katie to call her "Grandmother" whenever it was just the two of them and "Queen Regina" if they had company. "Happy Birthday."</p><p>David looked over, standing his ground when necessary, though the people didn't seem AS afraid as they should be, mostly due to Katie's closeness with the woman.</p><p>"Thank you, and thank you for coming to the ball." Katie smiled softly to the woman as she straightened up then. She only just managed to resist giving the woman a hug.</p><p>"I wouldn't miss it for the world~" Regina smiled back as she glanced over at her straining and struggling helper. "Where shall I place my gift?"</p><p>Cherry eyed Regina with narrowed eyes as she shuffled her cards in the background, trying not to make a big fuss though.</p><p>"The presents are over here, Your Majesty." Johanna spoke up as she came over, as Snow White's closest servant friend and thus a special guest whilst still helping. She then led the woman and the lackey over to the table that had a rather large amount of gifts.</p><p>"Oh, here, let me help." Katie told the helper softly as she grabbed one end to help steady and carry it.</p><p>"Very well," Regina nodded before smiling. "I trust that you'll enjoy it."</p><p>Cherry just kept a firm glare towards Regina, crossing her arms as she had a personal issue with the woman, but didn't say anything that might earn ire from her closest friend in this world, but nodded politely when the two shared eye contact as the queen passed along.</p><p>"Oh... Oh, thank you..." The helper said, sounding relieved and blessed as they carried the gift away.</p><p>Katie gave a soft smile and helped take the present to the table. Once it was put on she smiled kindly. "Please, help yourself to a drink and something to eat," she told the helper and then turned to her step-grandmother who she just counted as blood anyway. "Would you like a glass of punch and a slice of cake, Queen Regina?" she offered too.</p><p>The helper nodded and quickly dashed off, looking very thrilled.</p><p>"Hmm... Why not? I'm a guest here, aren't I?" Regina smiled warmly towards her. "I suppose just one slice of cake and a little bit of punch won't hurt."</p><p>Katie smiled softly and giggled at the helper. She then took Regina's hand and gave it a thankful, warm squeeze in place of a hug for now. Johanna escorted them to the refreshment table and cut a slice for Regina and got her a glass of punch too. Regina smiled back towards Katie, looking at the cake, glad that she decided to have some. Johanna handed over the slice of cake and the punch.</p><p>"Thank you." Regina nodded, accepting both as she took a big sip of punch, really liking the taste of it so far.</p><p>Katie smiled warmly. Johanna then left them for now.</p><p>"Excellent punch," Regina smiled at Katie. "I might have another drink sooner than later~"</p><p>"Of course you're welcome to." Katie told Regina with a warm smile.</p><p>Regina smiled back as she soon set the punch down briefly and soon tried the even better cake, squealing and beaming at the nice and rich texture.</p><p>"Would you like the cook to give you the recipe too, Your Majesty?" Katie laughed to her grandmother.</p><p>"I'd love it, but I'm afraid I'd use it irresponsibly and just use it whenever I felt stressed." Regina chuckled with a small smirk.</p><p>Katie leaned in so she could whisper to her grandmother. "Then we would have to call you Queen Roly-Poly..." she whispered, in a fond teasing way, not being mean as she could never be mean to Regina.</p><p>Regina gasped, though smirked a bit to show that she wasn't really offended. "How dare you~" she then pouted playfully. "I should have your head for this, Princess Granddaughter~"</p><p>Katie giggled a little. "I guess I should start wearing a protective choker." she whispered, but then looked over to her mother and father.</p><p>Regina smirked at what Katie said, winking a bit before looking over.</p><hr/><p>Cherry soon wandered off, looking around as she decided to go to her own space as the others simply stared at her and whispered, not liking her as much as Katie did, especially since she wasn't of royal status like they were.</p><p>"Enjoying the party?" A brunette woman wearing red smiled to Cherry as she came over.</p><p>Cherry blinked before giving a small smile back. "For the most part, yes," she then nodded. "Trying to have fun with whatever I can~"</p><p>Suddenly, the punch in the bowl beside the unflattering girls seemed to splash right out at them, making them shriek as Cherry moved her fingertips a certain way.</p><p>The brunette stifled a giggle to that. "Did you do that?" she whispered to Cherry.</p><p>"I've got friends on the other side~" Cherry smirked. "Papa taught me how."</p><p>The brunette giggled. "I'm Ruby." she introduced herself.</p><p>"Hi, Ruby," Cherry replied. "They call me Cherry... You've probably seen me here or there," she then shrugged with a small grin. "But I perform tarot readings, making dreams real as long as you keep your end of a deal I make. I'm VooDoo Dr. Facilier's daughter~"</p><p>"Well, if our youngest Princess likes you I like you... Besides you smell trustworthy and good." Ruby told her in reply with a warm smile, showing that while she knew of Facilier she didn't mind.</p><p>"Oh... Thank you," Cherry approved and nodded. "Honestly, I felt pretty lucky when I first met Princess Katie at her big party when she was very young and my father was hired as entertainment. She didn't see a threat or a nuisance, she saw a friend." she then felt something shift in the air before shivering as she suddenly had a random chill down her spine.</p><p>Ruby glanced around.</p><p>"...Something's wrong in the air..." Cherry said, going to check her cards before glancing over suddenly.</p><hr/><p>Emma soon continued to dance with Henry, giggling a little. "You're very light on your feet, Sir Henry." she then told her son.</p><p>"Thank you, Princess Emma, you are a wonderful dancer too." Henry smiled at his mother with a small chuckle.</p><p>"You'll make a younger princess very happy someday~" Emma beamed.</p><p>"I already like someone." Henry admitted quietly as they danced.</p><p>"Oh?" Emma replied. "Do I know this young lady?"</p><p>"She's called Dee Dee." Henry said softly, with a small smile.</p><p>"Dee Dee?" Emma repeated before smiling back. "She sounds pretty. Do you think that I could meet her?~"</p><p>Henry gave a small smile. "I'd like that." he admitted.</p><hr/><p>Snow White looked to her husband. "Maybe we should say a few words?" she whispered, wondering if they should now before it got too late in the evening.</p><p>"Hmm... Yes..." David nodded. "While the night is still young of course."</p><p>Snow White nodded, and walked up to the Dias where the thrones were. "Excuse me, can we have everybody's attention please?" she called out, clear but not shouting.</p><p>Emma soon looked over as her and Katie's parents looked ready to say something very important to everyone in the room.</p><p>"King David and I would like to thank everyone for joining us on our dear youngest daughter's, Princess Katie, birthday and making this ball for her very successful," Snow said. "We are very proud of her and wish her a very, very Happy Birthday." she smiled as she gestured to Katie.</p><p>Most of the crowd "awed" at the lovely sentiment.</p><p>"And another thing," Regina soon spoke up as she decided to add onto Snow's toast. "Lovely said, Snow White," she then nodded at the younger woman as she raised her punch cup high. "And I'd love to propose my own toast to Princess Katie. May you find your own happy ending and have a lifetime of happiness, comfort, and luxury... Until the day you die."</p><p>And on that very note, it suddenly got dark as the windows released howling wind as the candlelight quickly died out and the front doors of the castle slammed open and the guards readied their swords as this did not look good. Eventually, a puff of crimson smoke filled the room, followed by a burst of wicked cackling as a cloaked man arrived on the scene, having eyes as red as blood with shoulder-length dark hair with matching clothes as he was halfway kneeling on the floor before he stood up and held his arms out, grinning with a fanged grin on his face.</p><p>"Oh, no... Not him..." Cherry lowly moaned as she stood with her new friend in fear. "Count Rumplestiltskin."</p><p>Snow gasped in surprise. Ruby let out a low growl. Katie had smiled shyly, blushing, and looked up at Regina with a small smile too. However, as the 'intruder' was revealed, her eyes widened as she looked over and her face paled in surprise.</p><hr/><p>"Good evening~" Rumple greeted as he grinned, showing off his fangs as he helped himself inside before the guards ran toward him with their swords as David looked ready to join them until he waved his hands, sending them all flying and against the wall, hitting instantly and making them fall and hit the floor. "What a nice and lovely party... I must've lost my invitation~"</p><p>"You weren't invited." Cherry glared as bravely as she could.</p><p>"Not invited? How tragic..." Rumple gasped and sighed, shaking his head. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk... And here I thought in this kingdom, we were all friends. I just wanted to come meet the birthday girl~"</p><p>Snow hurried over to her husband to make sure he was alright.</p><p>Henry brought out his own sword, nervous but hiding it. "Stay away from Aunt Katie." he warned Rumple.</p><p>Katie bit her lip and looked at her nephew. David groaned a bit, rubbing his head from where he fell.</p><p>"Henry..." Emma frowned worriedly.</p><p>"Touching..." Rumple smirked as he caught the sword's blade. "You're even reduced to children in saving you, Princess."</p><p>"Whatever you want, just take it and get out of here," Regina glowered. "You are ruining everything."</p><p>"Says you~" Rumple teased. "There <em>is</em> something I want though, but it will take cooperation if you all value your precious blood and mortal coils~"</p><p>Henry looked shocked as the blade was caught.</p><p>Katie flinched to that, but then stepped forwards to address him. "What do you want, Count?" she asked him.</p><p>"My place is quite lonesome and empty... Not to mention filthy..." Rumple smirked as he reached out, stroking her cheek with the back of his fingertip once he moved his hands away from Henry's sword, lifting it and tossing it backward.</p><p>Cherry ducked down in the background, only to get stabbed by the sword by her collar, pinning her to the wall suddenly and she was a couple of inches off of the ground.</p><p>"I require the company... Of a possible bride~" Rumple then said with a grin. "If not, you will all be bled dry... You are more of age now, Princess Katie, and thus more enticing~"</p><p>Henry stumbled back not expecting the sword being moved from his hands.</p><p>Katie twitched away from the face stroke, though looked up at him. She then took an automatic step towards where Cherry was worried for her too. "Please, don't hurt anyone." she told Rumple though.</p><p>A blonde girl soon held onto Henry protectively and comfortingly, though she had fear in her own icy sapphire eyes. She wore a special dress as she was asked to perform a dance in Princess Katie's honor, but that would likely have to wait.</p><p>"I won't... For a price~" Rumple teased as he suddenly wrapped his hands over her shoulder blades, lightly squeezing, but didn't dig his clawed fingertips into her skin.</p><p>Cherry looked over, her eyes bit and wide with anything but bravery in them. Henry looked to the girl with a tiny smile, wrapping his arm around her, but looked worriedly to his aunt. The blonde girl smiled back a bit, blushing from his touch.</p><p>Katie stiffened, a little her cheeks flaring as her shoulders were a little barer, only as it was her birthday though. She turned her head slightly to look up at him. "A price?" she whispered.</p><p>"Yes~" Rumple smirked as he pressed one of his fingertips against his chin as he let go of her and stepped aside. "I promised to help your parents with something... Something long ago before you and your sister were even born..."</p><p>"Yes, you helped, you aren't needed anymore," David glowered. "Just go and stop ruining my daughter's special day."</p><p>"I'm not done, Bonehead Oaf Formerly Known as Prince Charming~" Rumple smirked as he put his hand up as a warning, without even looking at the blonde man. "I helped you and so that you and Queen Snowy could get together and now I want a bride for my lovely estate... Unless you're breaking a deal with me and I have some special friends who will dispose of you and bring out a plague upon your houses~"</p><p>Katie turned to look at Rumple. "I am the price?" she asked, just to make sure. "And if I come with you, you'll accept the deal as fufilled and won't hurt anyone?" she added.</p><p>Ruby carefully tugged Cherry down from where she was pinned.</p><p>"No one will be hurt~" Rumple smirked as he pressed his fingertips together. "Everyone will live... And you will come with me... You should just know... It's forever, dearie~"</p><p>Cherry grunted and groaned before she fell from the wall and ended up falling on top of Ruby, her face stuffed in the other woman's chest as they both ended up on the floor.</p><p>Katie looked down, then at everyone, her family, friends, and people. She then looked to Rumple. "I'll do it," she said softly but bravely. "Allow me to finish my party until midnight, before you take me?" she requested as that would be when the party ended anyway.</p><p>"Then I shall see you at midnight, dearie~" Rumple grinned. "So glad that you're agreeing to the terms and circumstances... It's something I always had a knack for sinking my teeth into. I'm just glad we didn't have to get my associate to help 'convince' you~"</p><p>Katie shivered a little to that.</p><p>"You shall see... Just how long you can last behind stone walls~" Rumple smirked as he leaned in, whispering right into her ear as he stroked some of her hair with his spidery fingertips.</p><p>Katie trembled raising a shaky hand to her collarbone to try and calm her fluttering heart.</p><p>"Enjoy your party, Princess~" Rumple smirked as he stuck his finger into the cake and pulled out an array of frosting and lightly booped her on the nose with it. "Just don't make a mess, dearie~"</p><p>Katie flinched in surprise and automatically reached to wipe the frosting from her nose. Rumple smirked as he soon giggled eagerly, going to walk out the door. Katie had to use the table as support as her legs felt very wobbly.</p><p>"Katie..." Emma gasped as she rushed over to her sister. "Are you going to be okay?"</p><p>"That was a little scary." Katie breathed softly as she glanced at Emma.</p><p>"I'm just glad he didn't hurt you or even bite you." Emma said softly as she hugged Katie protectively.</p><p>Katie hugged Emma back a little. "Just give me a few moments to get my bearings back and we'll go and help, while making sure the party runs smoothly." she decided softly.</p><p>"All right," Emma nodded before she suddenly hugged Katie. "I was just a little worried I almost lost you right then and there."</p><p>Katie hugged her back a little longer. "Alright, you go find Henry, I'll go check on the guards first, then Father." she said softly.</p><p>"All right," Emma nodded as she hugged once more, lightly patting Katie on the back. "I love you, my dear sister."</p><p>"I love you too, my darling sister," Katie said softly. She then took a calming breath and straightened her dress. "Let us be brave." she gave a soft smile, then headed off to check over the soldiers.</p><p>"Let's be brave," Emma nodded as she backed off a bit with a warm smile back as she went her way to Henry while Katie took care of the soldiers. "Let's just try to make the most of your party before the fireworks."</p><p>Ruby let out a slightly pained oof from the falling, but blushed as she looked up but down at Cherry. Cherry soon jumped off of Ruby and crawled backwards against the floor nervously and bashfully as she grinned and nodded towards Ruby.</p><p>Ruby sat up. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.</p><p>"I-I'll be fine..." Cherry nodded and reassured before she deeply concentrated and created a dagger in the palm of her hand. She then firmly grasped it by the handle and swished it in the air, taking a hair from her head and dropped it between the blade, slicing it in half suddenly as she nodded and soon went to try to do Rumple in, narrowing her eyes bravely.</p><p>However, just before she could, someone very much taller than anyone in the room currently came and swooped grasped her wrist and held it up as he also wrapped a hand warningly around her throat from behind both restraining though not choking her. "I wouldn't try that, unless you would like that dagger in the princess instead." a deep voice said lowly into her ear.</p><p>Cherry flinched and suddenly whimpered nervously, gulping. "W-Who are you?!" she then yelped.</p><p>"Edward Hyde, Count Rumplestiltskin's bodyguard... Now are you going to get rid of the knife or should I make sure it goes to a new home?" The man told her, then asked.</p><p>"W-W-What happens if I say no?" Cherry asked, trying to brave him as she sounded scared to death.</p><p>"It depends which part you say no to." Came the dark reply tempered with a dark smirk too.</p><p>Cherry trembled a bit and soon shivered, dropping the knife she had magicked up, unable to brave him as her heart pounded and her knees shook from the immense fearful emotion that possessed her.</p><p>"Good choice," Hyde replied. "Now I'm going to let you go, I wouldn't suggest trying anything else." he warned her and slowly released his hold on her.</p><p>Cherry flinched and she soon suddenly dropped and nearly stumbled to the floor as she turned around, stepping back, away from him.</p><p>"Aw... How cute~..." Rumple cooed as he came beside his bodyguard, speaking in a cutesy voice. "You made a new fwend~..." he then grinned darkly. "Run along, dearie. You'll live longer that way~"</p><p>Cherry then sprinted away from the two men and went to get to her own safe spot for personal space.</p><p>"Intriguing creature," Hyde told Rumple with a slight smirk. "Maybe we should bring a couple of the women to serve your future bride." he then offered a suggestion.</p><p>"Hmm... Yes..." Rumple had to agree as he nodded on the way out the door. "I'd have to find the perfect one though~"</p><p>"I would request the intriguing one as one." Hyde said respectfully.</p><p>Rumple paused to think as he narrowed his crimson eyes in thought and suspicion. "...The Shadow Man's spawn?" he then guessed.</p><p>"Yes." Hyde agreed.</p><p>"If you truly wish to keep her, I suppose it's only fair if I have my mortal bride while you take a spare," Rumple grinned then as his fangs twinkled like his smoldering brown eyes, quivering from the anticipation. "Her father might be dark and mighty, not too different from my own brand of black magic, but inside... She's probably just a sniveling little coward."</p><p>"She certainly felt like she was scared, in my hold~" Hyde chuckled deeply. He then followed Rumple off to where they would go until Rumple returned.</p><p>"Hm... Yes..." Rumple smirked at that as they walked along together. "Very well... If you fancy the bigger girl, you may pluck her when I fetch the princess at midnight tonight~"</p><p>"Thank you, my lord." Edward gave a bow</p><p>"Mm... I could use a snack right about now..." Rumple said as he held his stomach before grinning. "Do you feel 'hungry', my friend?"</p><p>Hyde paused a moment. "Quite, I almost couldn't resist biting the girl." he admitted.</p><p>"Let's go get a '<em>bite</em>' then." Rumple chuckled as his fangs grew sharper at his hunger.</p><p>Hyde chuckled as his own grew and he followed Rumple. Rumple grinned as he dashed away, shuffling through the forest to look for a "snack" to satisfy both their appetites at the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That monster is lucky he didn't severely injure me." David glared as he managed to sit up calmly.</p><p>Katie checked over the soldiers, helping them up and making sure they weren't hurt. She then moved to check on her father. Henry was helping out too, with Dee Dee.</p><p>"Oh, David, are you alright?" Snow asked him softly. "A-And what are we going to do? At midnight we'll lose Katie." she whispered, then watched as her youngest approached.</p><p>"I'll be fine... I'll round up the Captain of the Guard and try to organize a plan," David replied softly as he rubbed his sore spots. "I'm sure we can think of something."</p><p>Katie came up to her parents. "Father, are you alright?" she asked him softly.</p><p>Snow hugged her daughter tightly when she arrived.</p><p>"Hello, Katie," David smiled wearily. "Yes, I'll be alright, but I'll be even better once we think of a way to solve this problem. You won't be taken away and we'll be rid of that despicable monster."</p><p>Katie looked up at him from her mother's arms. "What are you going to do?" she asked him softly.</p><p>"For right now, I'm rounding up my Captain of the Guard and we'll be having a meeting," David replied. "I don't want you to worry though."</p><p>"Please, I just want everyone to carry on as normal... I-I don't want you to leave, Father." Katie told him.</p><p>"Well, it would be better for your father and the Captain to plan to keep you safe." Snow told Katie softly.</p><p>"I'll try not to make it a long visit." David promised Katie comfortingly.</p><p>Katie looked upset a moment, but schooled her features back into a smile. "A-Alright, Father." she agreed softly.</p><p>Dee Dee looked around, in both deep fear and concern as she worked with Henry.</p><p>"It'll be alright, Dee Dee," Henry soothed the girl he liked. "Grandfather won't let him get away with anything, and I'll protect you too." he told her.</p><p>"This man seems dangerous and scary, I hope that your family can protect your aunt." Dee Dee said softly as she took his hands.</p><p>Henry looked at her and smiled slightly.</p><p>"I'm glad I came though." Dee Dee said through blushing.</p><p>Henry smiled a bit more to that. "I'm glad you came too." he said quietly, as he stroked her cheek.</p><p>Dee Dee smiled back, blushing a bit. "You're very sweet~"</p><p>Henry chuckled a little.</p><p>Dee Dee smiled. "I'm glad I came though... I'm sorry about your aunt though." she then said softly.</p><hr/><p>"Can't we just stab him?" Cherry asked as she sprinkled salt all over the castle to ward off the evil spirits.</p><p>"His bodyguard wouldn't let that happen." Ruby told Cherry.</p><p>Cherry sighed sharply. "Very well," she then said. "Surely there'll be a solution." she then glanced over and smirked a bit as she saw the two kids interacting with each other.</p><p>"Why don't we do the present opening now then?" Snow suggested, as that should cheer everyone up.</p><p>"Yes," Emma agreed with her mother. "Present Time! Present Time!" she then announced to everyone.</p><p>"I think that's a lovely idea." Regina smiled as nicely as possible since she was here for Katie.</p><p>Cherry continued to pour salt before glancing over. "...I guess I could take a break." she then said bashfully.</p><p>Snow pulled Katie along to the present table, giving a small smile to David. "Regina, why don't you stand here with us?" she suggested wanting to help cheer Katie up.</p><p>Ruby looked over too, before following to join the crowd who were forming to watch the birthday girl opening presents.</p><p>"Very well then." Regina nodded as she went to do as suggested.</p><p>Emma beamed, trying to be happy for Katie's sake as it was still her special day regardless of the sadistic deal made with "Count Rumplestiltskin". Cherry looked down at the floor and went to pour a little more salt.</p><p>"Okay, stop before you waste that," David suggested on his way out. "Where did you get all that salt anyway?"</p><p>"...The kitchen." Cherry stated like it was obvious as he just had a deadpan gaze on his face before he suddenly left.</p><hr/><p>A little while passed and soon all the presents were opened, except for her family's presents. The ones from the 'subjects' were taken aside after Katie thanked each person sincerely for their wonderful gifts.</p><p>"From your father and I." Snow White said as she handed Katie a medium-sized box.</p><p>Katie opened it to find a beautiful and warm cloak. "Thank you Mother, Father." she said softly. She carefully placed it on and smiled as it fit well.</p><p>Snow then nodded to Regina.</p><p>"It looks very cozy." Emma smiled warmly at Katie.</p><p>Cherry stood by, standing beside Ruby as they seemed to become fast friends during this party.</p><p>"Very well," Regina said as she snapped her fingers. "My present awaits for you, my dear."</p><p>The helper soon stood up high on his feet and dashed off to get the present and held it out to Katie, warning her to be very careful as it was rather delicate. Ruby gave a small warm smile to Cherry.</p><hr/><p>"Are you having a good time?" Cherry asked Ruby.</p><p>"Much better than expected, even with Count Rumplestiltskin." Ruby whispered.</p><p>"I'm not scared of him," Cherry replied. "...Perhaps my father could help out though. He has connections and knows how to handle The Dark Arts if necessary."</p><p>"Well, unless he is already in here... Wouldn't your salt stop him?" Ruby asked.</p><p>"Oh, Ruby," Cherry said with a light chuckle. "My father will be fine~... Also, I'm going to make sure no one has to let Princess Katie get taken away and we'll be rid of that creepy and hideous Count Rumplestiltskin one way or another."</p><p>Ruby gave a small nod.</p><p>"He hasn't failed me before," Cherry said strongly before looking over and her eyes sparkled. "Ooh... Shiny~"</p><hr/><p>Katie gave a soft smile then very carefully opened the present. "Oh, it's beautiful~" she breathed as she unwrapped the beautiful mirror.</p><p>The helper smiled softly and warmly.</p><p>"You can be the fairest one of them all too," Regina smiled sincerely to her step-granddaughter. "Just like your mother, even though I wear black better~" she then added with a teasing smirk towards Snow.</p><p>Snow chuckled just a little and shook her head to that.</p><p>"Thank you, Queen Regina." Katie said heartfelt, but did mouth 'Grandmother' as they were in public after all.</p><p>"It is lovely." Emma smiled at Katie warmly.</p><p>"You're very welcome, dear~" Regina smiled warmly towards Katie, nodding her head.</p><p>Henry stepped up then and handed his mom the smaller box to give to Katie. Katie carefully removed the cloak and tenderly wrapped the mirror into it so both things were together, carefully putting them on the table so it wouldn't smash and the cloak would stay safe too.</p><p>Emma smiled, giving him a kiss to the forehead in thanks, then gave the gift to her sister. "You could say this comes from the heart of the family." she then told her sister sweetly.</p><p>Henry smiled.</p><p>Katie smiled softly and opened the gift. She gasped as it revealed a beautiful gold oval locket that was engraved with a swan, quill and a heart with a crown on the front obviously her sister, nephew, and parents. It was tied onto a very pretty and sturdy red ribbon, that Jefferson always used in things he made for her. She lifted it up and then noticed that an apple was carved on the back. "It represents the whole family~" she realized with a soft laugh. "Emma, will you please tie it on for me?" she requested.</p><p>"Isn't it darling?" Regina smiled warmly as that was a lovely trinket.</p><p>"Of course, Katie," Emma smiled as she soon came behind her sister to help out. "So you like it?" she then asked softly.</p><p>Katie placed her hand over the locket pendant and gave a soft smile. "I love it," she replied softly and then stood up and hugged Emma. She then let go and looked out over the crowd. "Thank you, everyone, for your lovely gifts... I-I truly love you all," she told them, giving a slightly happy-teary smile. "Now please, let us all return to being merry." she then added.</p><p>The rest of the crowd beamed and began to carry on the festivities for as long as they still could.</p><p>"Now then, good sir, I think you owe me that dance before you go to The Dancing Princess." Emma said as she then faced Henry after getting out of the hug from Katie, smiling fondly.</p><p>Henry chuckled and offered his hand to his mother, bowing playfully. Emma smiled as she curtsied to him and soon took his hand, going to dance with him. Henry started to dance with his mother, so they could finish the dance that Rumple had interrupted. Emma smiled, dancing happily with him.</p><hr/><p>Cherry bobbed along to the music, though she sat down in a nearby chair as most others either danced or mingled. Ruby came and sat with her.</p><p>Cherry glanced over and waved at Ruby shyly. "Why don't you dance with somebody?" she then suggested.</p><p>Ruby then had a playfully 'wicked' idea. "Why don't you come and dance with me?" she grinned.</p><p>"...Dance with you?" Cherry asked bashfully. "Two girls dancing together? ...Won't that look... Odd?"</p><p>"It might help cheer Katie up too... But two friends dancing won't cause a big stir." Ruby grinned.</p><p>"...Well, okay," Cherry replied as she stood up. "...Just don't complain too much if I step on your feet." she then said bashfully.</p><p>"Of course." Ruby promised and pulled Cherry into a dance.</p><p>Cherry's eyes widened and she soon stumbled a bit as they went to dance together. Ruby giggled as they started to dance. Cherry cracked a small smile as she began to dance with Ruby. Ruby smiled warmly. Cherry gave a small smile back, though she did step on Ruby's feet a couple of times, Ruby did not seem to mind or complain.</p><hr/><p>Snow kissed Katie's forehead, then went to check up on her husband.</p><p>Katie hugged Regina softly then, careful not to mess up their outfits. "Thank you, Grandmother." she whispered as she hugged the woman.</p><p>"You're very welcome, Katie," Regina smiled as she hugged Katie right back. "Happy Birthday~"</p><p>"I'll make sure to treasure the mirror," Katie promised but then had a thought. "Do you think you could do a spell that could make it shrink and grow on command, that way I can fit it in my locket until I hang it on the wall?" she asked.</p><p>"Hmm..." Regina paused thoughtfully before grinning and nodding. "Yes, I do believe I could work something out with that~"</p><p>Katie smiled, leading Regina back over to the mirror.</p><p>Regina followed with a sincere smile back. "Let's see what I can do about this~" she then chuckled warmly.</p><p>"This way I won't ever have to leave it behind anywhere." Katie explained to her.</p><p>"Probably less likely to break too," Regina advised. "They say that's seven years of bad luck."</p><p>Katie nodded. "And a lifetime of grovelling for forgiveness." she half-joked.</p><p>Regina smiled and giggled warmly as they bonded.</p><hr/><p>"There <em>has</em> to be a way out of this," David groaned. "There just has to be a way out of this. Not even Phoebus can get us out of this mess."</p><p>"David, is everything okay?" Snow asked as she came to his side.</p><p>"Snow..." David greeted his queen as he smiled softly. "...How is Katie doing?"</p><p>"She loved the gifts, and bade everyone be merry," Snow chuckled softly. "Though I think you should get in one dance with the birthday girl." she told him then.</p><p>"Of course," David smiled. "A dance sounds lovely and perfect for our lovely and perfect younger princess~"</p><p>"Go." Snow told him giving him a gentle push in the direction.</p><p>"Okay, I'm going, I'm going." David chuckled as that cheered him up a little bit as he sorted himself out and went to go and see their younger daughter.</p><p>Regina soon looked over from where she stood with Katie as David came by.</p><p>"Good day, Princess Katie." David greeted as he bowed at Katie warmly.</p><p>"Your Highness." Katie turned, bobbing a curtsey, with a small warm smile.</p><p>"May I take your hand for a dance as King and Princess?" David offered as he held out his hand to her in his bowing stance.</p><p>Katie gave a warm smile. "Of course." she smiled. She carefully took the locket off so Regina could work her magic on it and the mirror and then took her father's hand so they could dance. Regina soon nodded and began to concentrate as magic sparkles shimmered through and burst from the tips of her fingers as she began to work her magic and fill out Katie's request for her favorite gifts.</p><p>"You look more and more like your mother every day." David smiled warmly, taking Katie's hand and went to dance with her, though he was trying to hide fear and dread deep down inside himself.</p><p>Katie giggled softly as she started to dance with him. "Though I got one of your best parts... Our blue eyes." she smiled softly.</p><p>"Your eyes are more beautiful than mine though." David said with a warm chuckle.</p><p>Katie gave a soft giggle to that.</p><p>David smiled fondly as he danced with Katie, the dance did cheer him up a bit, but sadly, it wouldn't last. "I love you so much, my princess," he said softly. "You and your sister are the best things to have ever happened to me... Next to meeting your mother of course."</p><p>"I love you very much too, Papa." Katie whispered.</p><hr/><p>Ruby continued to lead Cherry around the dance space.</p><p>"I'm so glad I came by," Cherry said softly. "I almost wasn't sure if I should have or not."</p><p>"Well, I'm glad you came too." Ruby smiled.</p><p>Cherry smiled back as she even tried to dip Ruby while in the dance, giggling a bit as she felt amused with herself. Ruby laughed fondly as she was dipped.</p><hr/><p>Soon, however, the clock approached midnight.</p><p>Hyde stood beside Rumple, the only sign of their feeding being a small drop of blood on his collar. "It is almost time, My Lord." he told Rumple.</p><p>"So it is," Rumple nodded as he grinned darkly. "I almost feel sorry for ruining their happy day... But I'm a man of my word when it comes to a juicy deal... Shall we inquire them in person?~"</p><p>"Go away, Count Rumplestiltskin, go away!" Cherry demanded as she stood out the door with a holy cross held up high in her hand. "As long as we stay holy and faithful, you cannot take Princess Katie!"</p><p>"Yes, My Lord," Hyde agreed, then raised an eyebrow to that. "Does she truly believe that will work?" he had to ask.</p><p>"Let's go show her otherwise~" Rumple smirked, cackling darkly as he approached with Edward.</p><p>"Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti, Beatae Mariae semper Virgini, Beato Michaeli archangelo..." Cherry tried to pray, though looked up with very wide eyes as the two men came over, standing right over her.</p><p>"Cute, dearie, very cute~" Rumple smirked.</p><p>"Stand back!" Cherry demanded as she held the cross up high. "My father says you can't enter a house of God or one protected from evil spirits like salt or ancient prayer and holy crosses!"</p><p>Hyde smirked and plucked the cross right out of her hands and tossed it behind them. He then grabbed her wrist, twirled her around to face the inside of the castle, and stepped over the salt circle, scuffing it and breaking the circle anyway. He pushed her along a little and then stood aside respectfully for Rumple to enter ahead of him.</p><p>"No!" Cherry cried out dreadfully and fearfully.</p><p>Rumple giggled as he pinched Cherry's cheeks. "Do you really think we're afraid of salt, crosses, and holy prayer, dearie?~" he then mocked her a bit. "We might not be very fond of it, but not even all of that and wild horses can keep <em>us</em> away from Princess Katie~" he then patted her on the head roughly and walked off to the ballroom.</p><p>Hyde made sure to keep a good hold on Cherry, though kept his eyes out, making sure any threats to Rumple could be noticed by him.</p><p>"Let me... GO!" Cherry cried out and struggled. "PAPA!"</p><p>Hyde covered her mouth with his hand, also gripping her chin in the hold to make sure she couldn't bite him. Cherry muffled and struggled, shivering a bit as she did try to bite him, but was unable to as Hyde kept his look-out. Cherry struggled and kept trying to get free, but she kept getting caught each time. Facilier was soon making his own way by to come pick up Cherry, though he kept his distance until she would come out unless someone told him otherwise.</p><p>"Be still, girl." Hyde warned.</p><p>Cherry muffled and squirmed, glaring at him through her fear.</p><p>"Don't worry, you'll be coming along too~" Hyde said quietly, but darkly right into Cherry's ear.</p><p>Cherry soon flinched with wide eyes, letting out a muffled yelp. "ME?!"</p><p>"Yes~" Hyde chuckled. "Why don't you pick someone else to join you to help serve the future mistress~" he smirked.</p><p>Cherry grunted and struggled before looking fed up and giving up on fighting him as she couldn't fight him.</p><hr/><p>Dee Dee was soon performing her dance for the royal family, flowing with the music that was offered to her as she kept her balance and elegance intact, getting lost in the song and story of the dance that she was showing them. Katie smiled softly as she watched, though her eyes were tight. She was wearing her locket again, the mirror safely inside.</p><p>"I wish I had that balance and grace when I was that age." Emma said to help humor Katie a little bit.</p><p>Katie laughed softly. "You don't have that now." she teased softly.</p><p>"Well! Aren't we fussy?" Emma smirked. "You're just lucky today's your special day~"</p><p>Katie gave a soft chuckle and took her sister's hand. Emma smiled warmly, lightly squeezing Katie's hand in the hold. Eventually, the music ended and Dee Dee ended her dance with a curtsy to the royal family as she held her arms out with a small smile. Katie then had to let go so she could clap her hands. Snow politely, but warmly, clapped her hands too. Henry smiled widely to Dee Dee.</p><p>"Wonderful, my dear, simply wonderful." David approved.</p><p>Emma smiled as she applauded with the rest of her family.</p><p>Dee Dee blushed and beamed. "It was for you, Princess Katie, you and your wonderful family~" she then said bashfully before flinching slightly.</p><p>A clock soon rang and tolled loudly as it began to strike 12 times which only meant one thing. Henry stood up drawing his sword to protect Katie just in case. He also made sure Dee Dee joined them safely. Katie paled at the clock's chimes. Dee Dee stayed close around Henry for her own protection and tried to look firm and serious. David stood up sharply as he came to the doors and soon had the guards open them... Only to see no one there even though they heard footsteps from the other side.</p><p>"Good evening... I trust today was a wonderful day?~" Rumple smirked as he was suddenly sitting in the throne right beside Katie, holding her arm through his.</p><p>Henry whirled around. Snow gasped. Katie also gasped, flinching in surprise as she turned her face to look at him while automatically trying to remove her arm from his. Dee Dee nearly screamed as that had scared her.</p><p>"How did he...?" Emma muttered in bewilderment.</p><p>"Let go of her!" David demanded.</p><p>"Sorry, Kingy, but she's mine now~" Rumple reminded as he held onto Katie. "Ready to go home, my dear?~"</p><p>Katie swallowed thickly, but knew not to disagree. "Y-Yes." she whispered.</p><p>"Wait!" Snow exclaimed, her mind working furiously. "Why don't you stay and have a glass of punch while her stuff is packed?" she said, trying to buy more time for someone to do something to stop him.</p><p>Rumple narrowed his crimson eyes towards Snow.</p><p>"Ah, yes!" David quickly added. "You wouldn't want her to leave behind everything she needs back here, would you?"</p><p>"She can have everything she needs in my estate," Rumple nearly growled. "Stop wasting my time~"</p><p>"But not her birthday gifts or her beloved trinkets," Snow told him. "Maybe a dance if you don't like punch." she suggested.</p><p>Katie realized what they were doing too. "A dance sounds wonderful." she whispered.</p><p>"...Fine," Rumple narrowed his eyes as he let go of Katie and stormed over to the ladies in the crowd. "You wanna dance or something?"</p><p>The women shrieked and scattered away from him, running in all sorts of directions, though Regina had to roll her eyes to that as she saw that as stupid and cowardly, but she didn't blame them.</p><p>"...They always run." Rumple grinned teasingly as he soon decided to get some punch first.</p><p>Johanna went to do the packing so Rumple couldn't accuse them of lying. Katie pulled her family into quick hugs just in case.</p><p>"Oh, Katie... I'm so sorry for this." David said, trying to stay strong, but he looked ready to cry.</p><p>"I thought your friend would help keep Count Rumplestiltskin <em>out</em> of the castle." Emma added.</p><p>"Maybe if he had been alone it would have worked." Katie whispered, but showed braveness worthy of her mother and grandmother by not crying.</p><hr/><p>Facilier was soon making his way inside, looking a bit impatient. Cherry looked wide-eyed and muffled toward him, trying to get his attention. Facilier didn't seem to listen or pay attention to her as he was on his way to the ballroom as Hyde chuckled.</p><hr/><p>"We could try and sneak her away, you could take her somewhere he can't find her." Snow whispered to Regina, as she made sure to stick close to Katie.</p><p>"Oh, Katie..." Emma said softly as she tried to comfort her sister.</p><p>"You mean like a different realm or land...?" Regina asked Snow, quietly and cautiously.</p><p>Rumple stood by, a bit bored as he sipped his punch, though he was getting more and more impatient.</p><p>"Yes, somewhere safe," Snow nodded. "I know I have hurt you in the past and for that I am truly, very sorry, but for the sake of Katie, please take her somewhere safe."</p><p>Rumple soon glared at "the help" who gathered Katie's things together, snapping at them and urging them to go faster, unaware of what Regina and Snow were talking about right now.</p><p>Regina looked thoughtful and nodded towards Snow. "I'll have to see what I can do," she then said softly. "And, due to my closeness with Katie... I forgive you... For now..." she then said with warning eyes, but she wasn't fully angry with Snow at the moment.</p><p>"What is taking so long in here?" Facilier asked as he stepped inside, looking around. "And where is my daughter?"</p><p>Johanna moved quicker with the other servants. Snow gave a small smile. Katie looked over at Facilier.</p><p>"Where is she?" Facilier demanded before looking over with wide eyes. "...Count Rumplestiltskin."</p><p>"Ah, Dr. Facilier, The Shadow Man~" Rumple grinned at him. "How odd and funny of you to tell your daughter how to ward off darkness and evil... You of all people should know that those little tricks won't work, even your precious friends on the other side~"</p><p>"Maybe you should go, now." Snow whispered.</p><p>Katie looked nervous.</p><p>"Your daughter was just right out there," Rumple teased Facilier. "Didn't you see her?"</p><p>"Excuse me, but there was a bloodthirsty giant in the way," Facilier glared. "I'm collecting my daughter. She's had enough fun for one night and must come home with me right now. We have a busy day of work first thing tomorrow morning."</p><p>"Katie, I'm going to help you out of this." Regina soon told her step-granddaughter, coming up beside her.</p><p>"How?" Katie whispered back.</p><p>"I know for a fact that you believe in magic." Regina replied as she went to sneak Katie away while they still had the chance.</p><p>Snow slipped the cloak over Katie's shoulders just before they started. Katie looked between them all but went along. Facilier soon took a sword and tried to fight Rumple with it. Rumple laughed, bringing out his own dark sword as they clashed together, wearing a manic and demented grin on his face. He didn't fear death or losing the fight at all, he just knew that he wouldn't lose.</p><hr/><p>Regina took Katie away while Emma and David tried to act like nothing was wrong as the older woman came to send Katie into her home to take her somewhere else. "I'll hide you away from that bloodsucking little imp." she then promised her step-granddaughter.</p><p>However, before the two could escape, a rather nervous looking but also firm looking man appeared. "No, no, can't let you escape with the Future Mistress," he said. "I suggest you both go back and wait for Master Rumple." he told them.</p><p>Regina looked wide-eyed, surprised at the sight of the man before narrowing her eyes in annoyance. "Get out of my way, you little shrimp!" she then scoffed as she grew a fireball in the palm of her hand.</p><p>"I can't do that," The man said before in a flash of speed he was holding Katie in front of him. "Throw that and you'll risk hitting the princess." he said.</p><p>Regina looked wide-eyed and concerned and soon frowned deeply as she made the flame disappear from her hand.</p><p>"Now, let's get you back to my Master." The man said and pulled Katie along, keeping her between him and Regina. Once back in the ballroom, he tripped as Katie stomped on his foot. He then pushed her into the ballroom.</p><p>Katie cried out as she tripped over her dress, falling down.</p><p>"Katie!" Regina gasped as she rushed over to Katie's aid.</p><p>David and Emma looked over in concern.</p><p>"Ah... Jekyll, my dear friend," Rumple grinned as he stood over top of Facilier, holding both swords against the man's throat. "Enjoy your stroll into the forest?~"</p><p>Katie sat up with Regina's help, her hand to her mouth. When she pulled it back it had a little tiny bit of blood on from where she bit her lip.</p><p>"I caught a little bird and an old matchstick, Master." Jekyll smirked, though his nostrils flared at the scent of blood.</p><p>Rumple grinned as he soon hopped into the air, pinning Facilier down to the floor with the two swords by his sleeves as he then sprung right in front of Katie, sniffing her instantly.</p><p>"Augh! Stop that!" Regina complained.</p><p>"So you have returned, hmm?~" Rumple smirked towards Katie as he wiped away the blood with his fingertip and decided to lick away the crimson stain as he eyed her darkly and dangerously. "Enough dilly-dallying, it's time to go. NOW."</p><p>Katie tried to resist looking, but at his firm voice, her eyes moved to look right into his.</p><p>"Now, now... You're coming with me, there will be no further delay~" Rumple smirked at Katie. "Nothing will stop this deal we've made... Not even 'twoo wuv'~"</p><p>David looked like he wanted to strike Rumple right then and there, but Emma shook her head as she thought that wouldn't be a good idea as he was already several steps ahead of them.</p><p>"We're going," Rumple demanded. "Jekyll, help get Hyde move these trunks so that we can leave this place in time for new arrangements."</p><p>There were two trunks packed luckily. Jekyll nodded and zipped over and picked up a trunk too, carrying it outside. Katie made sure to recover her mouth, not wanting him to do that with her blood again.</p><p>"Not very sorry, but it seems that my acolyte Mr. Hyde has taken a liking to your little tadpole~" Rumple smirked towards Facilier.</p><p>"I'm sorry, I tried to be really fast, but he's just a bunch of steps ahead of us." Regina said to David and Snow apologetically about sending Katie away for safety and protection.</p><p>Katie looked at her family, her blue eyes wide.</p><p>"You tried." Snow agreed with a whisper.</p><p>"I'm very sorry." Regina frowned.</p><p>"It's okay, Regina." David reassured, but glared towards the men taking his daughter away.</p><p>Katie had to follow as she was pulled away.</p><p>Cherry soon fell back a bit and looked annoyed through her pained frustration.</p><p>"Do you have a second in mind?" Hyde smirked.</p><p>Cherry glanced over and just lowly groaned as she looked trapped, in both the situation and mentally.</p><p>"Pick now~..." Hyde advised.</p><p>Cherry looked a bit pale from the suffocation and bombardment that she was faced with before she thought about Ruby and how much fun they had even though they had just met. She even seemed to blush a little bit before nodding at Edward to show that she had someone picked out to help make the situation a little less hopeless.</p><p>"Who?" Hyde smirked, letting go of her mouth so she could answer. "Don't scream or I'll drain you dry." he warned though.</p><p>Ruby snuck over to try and help Cherry.</p><p>Cherry nearly stumbled and fell before standing straight up, looking to Ruby as she tried not to scream then. "Ruby," she then said suddenly, putting her arm around the woman beside her. "I-I choose Ruby."</p><p>Ruby blinked.</p><p>Hyde sneered, but just put his arms around them both to hold them. "Fine." he said.</p><p>"Oof!" Cherry yelped and frowned. "...Can't we go though?" she then asked as he latched onto them.</p><p>"No, you're both going to come with us, and serve the future Mistress." Hyde smirked.</p><p>"My father won't allow it." Cherry replied darkly and bravely.</p><p>"He won't have much of a choice, and neither will you..." Hyde smirked.</p><p>"We'll see about that!" Cherry glared, about to call out for her father.</p><p>Hyde covered her mouth again in the way to stop her biting. Cherry muffled and yelped then, shuddering as she saw that she still couldn't call out like that. Hyde chuckled. He laughed as Rumple was winning. Cherry soon groaned, looking annoyed and exhausted in defeat while Hyde smirked. She was just standing there, looking both mildly annoyed and scared at the same time. Hyde waited for Rumple, though he did knock Ruby out.</p><p>"Ruby!" Cherry muffled with wide eyes.</p><p>Hyde pulled Cherry and carried Ruby to the trunks. He hoisted Ruby over a shoulder and picked up a trunk.</p><p>"Augh!" Cherry yelped from that as she felt very trapped. "Papa!"</p><p>"No! Don't take my daughter!" Facilier cried out. "Leave her alone!"</p><p>"Not very sorry, but it seems that my acolyte Mr. Hyde has taken a liking to your little tadpole~" Rumple smirked towards Facilier.</p><p>Hyde knew that with the princess so close to Rumple no one would dare attack him, so he walked out with the trunk and the two girls.</p><p>"Papa!" Cherry tried to cry out as she struggled in Hyde's hold.</p><p>"Come... Back here!" Facilier struggled to get free from the swords as Rumple was about to make his exit.</p><p>"No interfering... That's only going to make it worse..." Rumple warned him on his way out. "Oh... Congratulations on your princess's special day and all!" he then announced on his way out with a mischievous cackle.</p><p>"Carriages or will you spell us home, my Lord?" Hyde asked.</p><p>"Please, allow me~" Rumple replied. "All right, time to go~"</p><p>Cherry muffled and struggled, trying to reach out for her father. Facilier soon tried to grab a hold of her too.</p><p>"Goodbye to you all." Rumple told the others as he looked ready to send them away.</p><p>Hyde nodded, pulling Cherry closer. "Your usefulness is almost done." he told Jekyll then kicked him to knock Facilier down.</p><p>"I love you all... " Katie said to her family, her voice while not shouting, carried clearly to them.</p><p>Cherry looked wide-eyed and scared to death. It was a very helpless and precarious situation and she had no way out.</p><p>Facilier grunted and reached out from the floor, a bit weakly. "My Little Noir~" he called softly and wearily to his child.</p><p>"Papa!" Cherry muffled and nearly cried on the way out of the castle.</p><p>"We love you too." David replied, almost emotionlessly as a tear rolled down his cheek as he took his queen's hand.</p><p>Emma welled up with tears in her eyes and she soon took off running.</p><hr/><p>Rumple grinned as he grabbed Katie's arm and began to pull her out to get them out of the castle before they would head back home. "Hyde, my friend, are you set?" he then asked.</p><p>"Ready, My Lord." Hyde agreed. He then moved his hand and pinched a nerve in Cherry's neck to make her sleep, much nicer than how he had knocked out Ruby.</p><p>Katie looked worried for her friends too, so came along extra quietly. She looked down at the ground as they came outside fully.</p><p>Cherry let out a squeak before she suddenly blacked out.</p><p>Rumple grinned and soon snapped his fingers suddenly and they were at the front doors. He wanted Katie to see her new home inside and out when he could as he grinned at her. "Welcome to your new home, dearie~" he told her. "Do you like it?~" he then asked, not caring what the answer would be.</p><p>Hyde looked to Rumple. "My Lord, I shall bring the trunks inside and then tend to these two." he told him.</p><p>"I-It looks lovely." Katie said quietly, though glanced worriedly over at Cherry and Ruby.</p><p>"Please, by all means," Rumple grinned and nodded as his fangs glistened by the moonlight. "Take these two to the servants' chamber after you move the luggage... I shall deal with the princess~" he then added as he snaked his arm around Katie, pulling her close to his side, making their cheeks touch.</p><p>Hyde bowed stepping inside to put the unconscious girls on a fainting couch that was there as he then went and took the trunks where they needed to go. Katie squeaked, automatically blushing, and tried to put a repectful distance between them.</p><p>"I was hoping you'd like it here... Because you'll be here for a while," Rumple grinned. "After your, erm... 'Friends' are settled... We can get you settled too~" he then said, pressing his fingertips together after briefly letting go of her.</p><p>Katie nodded politely but went to check over them. She sighed softly in relief as they weren't hurt beside the 'egg' on Ruby's head.</p><p>"I shall leave you to your lady, my lord." Hyde said as he soon came back and lifted each girl over a shoulder, gave a fiendish fanged smirk to scare Katie, then took them off to the servant quarters.</p><p>Katie nervously skittered to behind Rumple from the smirk as to her he looked hungry.</p><p>"Good evening then, Mr. Hyde," Rumple nodded before glancing right behind him with a smirk. "Aww... Are we a little afraid of Mr. Hyde, dearie?~"</p><p>"He looked hungry." Katie blushed, but straightened herself up, holding herself like the lady she was raised to be.</p><p>"Ah, yes, he probably is, we've had a long day," Rumple chuckled as he stroked her face with his fingertip again as he looked down at her. "I don't expect you to be though... Even though you are rather thin and a tiny thing~"</p><p>Katie blushed from the compliment, swallowing nervously as she looked up at him, but not right in the eyes as she knew of the vampire abilities to ensnare a victim through hypnosis.</p><p>"What shall we do tonight?" Rumple smirked. "Get you settled, maybe you'd like to spend the night with me, see your new room? I wouldn't worry about the new servants for a while, dearie~"</p><p>"They... Won't be hurt, will they?" Katie asked softly.</p><p>"No... Of course not..." Rumple grinned. "Do you really think I'd hurt someone important to you?~"</p><p>"If it was to get me to do what you wanted... Yes." Katie replied.</p><p>"You amuse me, dearie~" Rumple chuckled as he soon let go of her and walked away before gesturing for her to follow him.</p><p>Katie followed behind him carefully. She looked around slightly as she did. Rumple continued to lead her around, throughout the castle, not saying where they were going, though he looked back at her every once in a while to make sure that she was keeping up with him. Katie made sure she kept up with him, not wanting to get lost. She had silent tears running down her cheeks, but luckily wasn't noisily sobbing or wailing.</p><p>"Let's call this... <em>Your</em> room unless I need you~" Rumple smirked as he soon brought Katie over to a door and opened up the door to show her what she was in for.</p><hr/><p>Surprisingly, the bedroom was rather nice with a nice, big counter bed against the wall with a few steps' distances of a large window that was currently covered by the curtains and there was a large and grand wardrobe closet that was against the wall beside the bedroom door. It could make one feel like they would be living like a King or Queen.</p><p>Katie stepped inside to look around, seeing her trunks safely stacked at the end of the bed. "It's beautiful." she admitted softly as she took in the room.</p><p>"Now... This castle is your home now..." Rumple said, sounding slightly soft at first. "So you can go anywhere you like as long as you don't leave the castle grounds. The same goes for your friends and if you need anything, Mr. Hyde will be with you momentarily and so will those girls you brought along with you... You shall live a mostly pleasant life unless you do something to make me angry... And you, my dear, do NOT want to make me angry~" he then warned as he gnashed his fangs to put the fear of God into her as a deathly warning.</p><p>Katie jolted from the fangs. "Do you... Have a garden?" she asked quietly though, trying to cover her fear.</p><p>"Yes... Perhaps I should show you when there's more daylight outside." Rumple suggested as he nodded truthfully.</p><p>Katie gave a small smile to that. "That sounds very nice." she told him softly.</p><p>"Now... If that's all... I don't want to see you step foot out this door for the rest of the evening." Rumple said as he stepped out the door, taking out a key from his pocket, turning his back on her.</p><p>Katie saw him bringing out a key and rushed to him, trying to grab the key and using her momentum to jump on his back to get extra height to reach.</p><p>Rumple grunted and struggled, nearly falling to his knees on the floor, glaring back at her. "I don't think you wanna do that, dearie~..." he then glared as he swiftly dashed away with her off of him as she was suddenly on the floor as he stood over top of her with narrowed eyes as he held his key close, luckily not dropping it on the floor.</p><p>Katie pushed her hair back from her face as she looked up at him from the ground.</p><p>"Normally I'd prefer to do more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back," Rumple smirked. "But I do think you should get ready for bed, dearie~... You have a big day tomorrow~"</p><p>Katie looked up at him still. "'Big day'?" she repeated curiously though.</p><p>"You'll see more around your new home tomorrow, then there'll be breakfast, and your new schedule~" Rumple smirked as he held out his hand, suddenly shooting her back into the room, nearly flying in the air and she soon landed on her new bed. "You're going to need all of the rest that you can get."</p><p>Katie yelped in surprise as she landed, she sat up, straightening her hair again.</p><p>"Now... Good night, my dear..." Rumple nodded and soon, the door shut right behind him as he cackled a bit and soon locked her in for the night and walked off down the corridor.</p><p>Katie flinched at the click of the lock. She got back up and clutched her locket close but then at least hung up her cloak. She took off the hair decorations and let her hair loose. "Better play along for now." she whispered to herself and then changed into her nightgown, dressing gown and lay on the bed. She sniffled and buried her face in her arms on the pillow.</p><hr/><p>Hyde had put Ruby onto a bed and then did the same to Cherry only gentler with her. "Rest well, for tomorrow you will start work~" he said, before he left them, locking the door behind them.</p><p>Cherry quietly whimpered and groaned, but she didn't wake up right away as Hyde walked along.</p><hr/><p>Rumple soon walked off as he looked around before he found Edward and decided to speak with him. "Are the other two ladies settled in nicely then?" he then asked his most trusted companion.</p><p>"They're fast asleep... Well, one is the other likely won't wake until tomorrow either though," Hyde smirked. "How is your lady, My Lord?" he asked.</p><p>Rumple nodded as he took in the information that was given to him. "She'll adjust," he then added about Katie, smirking back. "I'll give her tonight to get settled in and tomorrow, she'll be greeted with a breakfast with me~"</p><p>"Sounds wonderful, my Lord," Hyde told him. "I shall make sure to tell the cook to make sure to make a suitable breakfast."</p><p>"By all means," Rumple nodded. "You're free to do what you wish with the other two, but the princess... Is mine~" he then reminded as he grinned darkly.</p><p>"Thank you, My Lord," Hyde bowed and chuckled. "Though do I have permission to carry the lady to bring her in if she tries to escape?" he then asked to make sure.</p><p>"You may," Rumple allowed as he smirked. "She won't get very far away as long as you're there waiting for her~"</p><p>Hyde nodded. "Very well, My Lord... I shall go and leave you to rest." he said.</p><p>"Good evening, Mr. Hyde," Rumple replied as he bowed to his right-hand man. "Get as much rest as you can as well."</p><p>"I shall, thank you, My Lord." Hyde bowed, then walked off.</p><p>Rumple nodded and soon walked off on his own head into his own bed-chamber for the rest of the evening.</p><hr/><p>The kingdom had a hard time going to sleep that night, knowing that their Princess Katie had been sent away to Count Rumplestiltskin and had no way out, no matter what the guards and Phoebus, the Captain of the Guard could think of a solution.</p><p>"I'm sure I could be of some assistance," Facilier offered to Snow and David before he left. "My daughter was taken too."</p><p>"You would help save our daughter, and Ruby too?" Snow asked in surprise from that, her red-ringed brown eyes looking hopefully towards him.</p><p>"I would, yes," Facilier nodded. "It would just take a lot of work."</p><p>"Whatever it takes, please," David replied. "None of my guards or Phoebus can even come up with anything."</p><p>"It would just take a price~" Facilier soon said with a sly smirk.</p><p>"What price?" Snow asked him.</p><p>"Just some riches here and there," Facilier smirked a bit as David's eyes widened. "Otherwise I might see fortunes of a grim and black death in your daughter's future. I'll take some of your gold as payment~"</p><p>"How much are you thinking of?" Snow asked him, narrowing her eyes warily.</p><p>"I have to set a limit?" Facilier smirked slightly.</p><p>"You can't take it all." David narrowed his eyes.</p><p>"So I can't..." Facilier tutted and shook his head. "How about 85%?"</p><p>"15%." Snow countered.</p><p>"70%." Facilier retorted, narrowing his eyes.</p><p>"50%," David tried. "But no diamonds... The dwarves do what they want with the diamonds, no exceptions, as suggested by Grumpy."</p><p>"A third, as the royal treasury is for the good of all, not just one or us," Snow countered. "Not a bronze more." she told him.</p><p>Facilier paused in thought before he soon nodded as he went to give in to the offer. "...Very well," he soon said. "As long as you keep your end of the bargain~" he then reminded them.</p><p>"We will," David promised. "As long as you can do what you can to help."</p><p>"I shall keep in touch with some friends of mine," Facilier replied before smirking. "It just might take a bit of black magic."</p><p>Snow nodded.</p><p>"Then I shall take my leave for the evening and return to you with news from the other side," Facilier said as he bowed before leaving. "Good evening, Your Majesties."</p><p>"Good evening, Dr. Facilier." David nodded as the man soon left their home.</p><p>"Good evening," Snow said too. "We should try and get a few hours of rest." she said softly.</p><p>"Come along, dear," David said softly as he put his arm around Snow, walking off. "Let's at least try to have sweet dreams for Katie's sake."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Katie awoke slowly and glanced around in confusion for a moment. "So it wasn't just a dream..." she murmured.</p><p>The scent of breakfast wafted in the air as footsteps were heard outside the door. Katie quickly sat up and put on her dressing gown again and sat on the edge of the bed, slipping her slippers on too. She wasn't going to be found still IN bed. As she got dressed, the door soon slammed open without anyone actually touching it.</p><p>"Good... You're awake..." Rumple greeted as he stepped over with his hands behind his back, smirking at her, though his fangs didn't seem as noticeable in the daylight as he carried a dark parasol by the handle, resting on it as though he was using it as a cane for his stance. "Wouldn't want you to miss breakfast~"</p><p>Katie looked at him with wide eyes. She then stood up and stepped towards him.</p><p>Rumple smirked, taking her hand suddenly and pulled her up right against him, holding her as he looked down at her. "You are hungry, yes?" he then asked.</p><p>Katie gasped in surprise her arms automatically coming up to balance on his upper arms. "Y-Yes." she said quietly to his question.</p><p>"Oh, good," Rumple grinned and cackled a bit, though he sounded more human in the daytime than childishly sadistic. "Aww... You just look nice in whatever you're wearing~" he then said, examining her current outfit.</p><p>"I'm just in my nightgown, dressing gown and slippers." Katie said quietly, blushing as he looked over her outfit.</p><p>"And yet you wear it so well," Rumple smirked, chuckling a bit. "I suppose that's just what it means to be a lovely princess~"</p><p>Katie blushed at the compliments. "You're just trying to flatter me." she replied softly.</p><p>"Is it working?" Rumple smirked.</p><p>"You may have to try harder." Katie said, remembering what her mother and grandmother had taught her, or tried to teach her at least. She had to be strong.</p><p>Rumple chuckled, ignoring that as he soon took her into the grand dining room to go and get some breakfast. Katie held her dressing gown closed even closer, but had to go along with him.</p><hr/><p>Cherry groaned as she soon woke up where she was and gasped, flinching a bit as she wasn't in the cot inside her and her father's caravan. She felt a bit scared and nervous of her new surroundings and looked around, trying not to scream or panic too much.</p><p>"Ow, my head..." Ruby murmured as she slowly awoke too.</p><p>"Ruby?" Cherry asked softly.</p><p>"Cherry." Ruby said softly as she shifted over towards her.</p><p>"Ruby..." Cherry replied before she soon embraced the other woman suddenly. "...I thought I had the most terrible nightmare, but I'm afraid that it's only just begun and I'm not waking up for a very long time."</p><p>"Gentle," Ruby said softly, then gently embraced Cherry back. "We were taken by that tall one, weren't we?" she asked softly.</p><p>A set of footsteps was heard approaching the door and the lock clicked and the door swung open. "Did you enjoy your extra sleep, ladies?" Hyde smirked to them.</p><p>"Ah!" Cherry let out a startled yelp at the sight of him, shivering suddenly with wide eyes like she was a wild animal about to be hunted down. "I-I-I guess that answers that, Ruby."</p><p>"You ladies should join us for breakfast, and then you will be shown your duties." Hyde told them.</p><p>Ruby shifted her body to between Cherry and Hyde.</p><p>Cherry hid behind Ruby a little bit, unable to look brave or tough to defend herself. "We're the help?" she then asked wearily.</p><p>"Better than being dinner~" Hyde smirked.</p><p>"What?!" Cherry's eyes widened.</p><p>Hyde chuckled deeply. "Just follow me." he advised them.</p><p>Cherry gulped as she shook chills all around her body from his laughter and soon walked with Ruby, trembling every step of the way. Hyde led them to the grand dining room as it was their first breakfast there.</p><p>Ruby held Cherry's hand soothingly as she followed Hyde with Cherry. "Princess!" she exclaimed in relief as she saw Katie.</p><hr/><p>"You will have all your meals with me." Rumple began to tell Katie about her new life with him.</p><p>Katie looked over at Ruby's shout. "Ruby! Cherry!" she gasped in surprise.</p><p>Ruby went to rush over to Katie and check on her and move her away from Rumple too, something feeling very wrong to see a vampire so close to her. Rumple moved aside, allowing Katie and Ruby to reunite as he just smirked, standing his own ground as he got out of the way, though he eyed Ruby with a dark smirk, his eyes nearly flashing as he felt something in her that was different than a regular old mortal. Katie blinked as Ruby pulled her into a hug and away from Rumple.</p><p>"He didn't hurt you did he? You haven't been bitten?" Ruby asked as she checked Katie's neck. She shot a look to Rumple and let out a small deep growl.</p><p>"N-No, I'm fine." Katie soothed her mother's friend who was also her friend.</p><p>"Is there a problem, Little Ruby?" Rumple grinned as he narrowed his eyes at her.</p><p>"Yes, you vampires are my problem." Ruby glared.</p><p>"Temper, temper... I wouldn't dream of fighting you or your family," Rumple rolled his eyes before smirking. "And I suggest you simmer down... Unless you want to get on my bad side, then this house will be less one woman~"</p><p>"No, no," Katie said. She then looked to Ruby, moving herself between the other woman and Rumple. "Ruby, I'm okay, please I don't want you hurt... Go sit with Cherry and we'll all sit and have breakfast." she told her soothingly.</p><p>"But Princess, he can't be trusted." Ruby said quietly.</p><p>"Nice..." Cherry whispered at the lovely sights, finding some expensive-looking silverware, and went to sneak some in her pockets which was just apart of her upbringing. "Very, very nice."</p><p>"Ah, Ah~" Hyde warned and caught her wrist, and moved it so the silverware was back on the table.</p><p>Cherry let out a high-pitched yelp and whimper and wide eyes once she had been caught and chuckled nervously. "I was just looking~..."</p><p>"We look with our eyes, not our hands~" Hyde said with a smirk.</p><p>Cherry stepped back, away from him, patting her hands down and held them up in the air with a nervous grin on her face.</p><p>"Good, now please, sit down while I go and calm your friend," Hyde told Cherry. "And do not try and sneak off, I will just bring you right back." he warned.</p><p>Cherry had sweat beading down her face and she soon nodded as she looked over, trying to look for a good place to sit down in. Hyde approached and reached out to take Ruby's arm to take her away from Katie and Rumple to where Cherry was sitting.</p><p>"She's right... I can be a bit impulsive~..." Rumple smirked with his fingertips together. "But enough of that... Before anything happens, you girls need to eat up and keep up your strength and energy before you waste away."</p><p>"He'll probably make us eat maggots or potato bugs or something..." Cherry grimaced as she didn't look too forward to breakfast, but her stomach strongly disagreed as it talked back to her with hungry protest.</p><p>"Heavens, no! You don't think I'm an animal, do you?" Rumple asked as he soon sat at the head since he always did. "Now you and Ruby better both eat up because after breakfast, you two are going to have your hands full for the next lifetime~"</p><p>Hyde pulled Ruby along and pushed her into the chair. "Stay there." he warned, then went to let the cook know they were ready for the food.</p><p>Katie returned to the seat she had been told to sit in. Cherry sat as comfortably as she could in her seat, squirming a bit though. Rumple waited at the head of the table with his fingertips pressed together as he looked at all of them, though his eyes were more brown than red than they were from last night's affairs. The cook soon finished up before the food would be brought out and breakfast would be prepared and it could be smelled from all the way in there. Ruby took Cherry's hand soothingly under the table.</p><p>Katie glanced at Rumple occasionally. "Smells good." she said softly about the food.</p><p>Cherry let out a startled, but small gasp as she suddenly sat up and looked over at Ruby bashfully.</p><p>"Let's hope it tastes good too." Rumple smirked.</p><p>Eventually, the cook shivered and opened the doors, bringing in the food with some help.</p><p>"Be diligent and careful," Rumple warned the cook and his helpers. "Don't drop anything either or that will be YOUR meal~"</p><p>Ruby gave a small smile. Hyde watched over the whole room.</p><p>"We wouldn't want your hard work ruined." Katie said softly, trying to lighten the warning, but still allowing it to stick.</p><p>The cook mumbled nervously as he brought out the food and began to spread it all around to everybody at the table.</p><p>"Now then, I hope everybody's hungry." Rumple began to say.</p><p>"Heh... My stomach would strongly agree with that..." Cherry said, weakly chuckling as she tried to make a joke.</p><p>Hyde smirked to that.</p><p>Katie smiled at Cherry's joke. "Well, we better all eat then." she said softly.</p><p>"Please... Eat..." Rumple nodded, allowing them access, he didn't seem so scary in the daytime.</p><p>"Come on, Ruby, let's eat up." Cherry suggested as she began to help herself once they were allowed to.</p><p>Ruby looked ready to deny, only to end up doing so to not upset Katie.</p><p>"Ruby, please eat... Don't deny food in anger." Katie said softly as she made herself a small plate first, giving a small smile to Rumple.</p><p>"Yes, Ruby, you shouldn't~" Rumple smirked. "You're going to need to keep up your strength if you and Barry want to live here... Unless you'd like to make a blood donation~"</p><p>"Uh... Erm... Actually, my name is... Cherry..." Cherry corrected nervously. "B-B-but that's okay... You can call me whatever you want... Heh..." she then began to hope and pray deep in her mind out of strong and severe apprehension. 'Oh, PLEASE don't bleed me or Ruby dry~...'</p><p>Ruby growled to that.</p><p>"You wouldn't want your princess alone here, would you?" Hyde smirked.</p><p>"Please, everyone, don't cause it to become an argument." Katie pleaded.</p><p>"No, we wouldn't want that," Rumple shook his head before grinning towards Ruby. "Maybe you'd like to visit my silver collection~"</p><p>"Silver?" Cherry raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yes, for defense against wildlife, Mr. Hyde has his very own harpoon gun with silver bullets whenever he's sent into the woods... Trust me~" Rumple said as he chuckled before sipping his morning drink.</p><p>Ruby's eyes narrowed to that. In her human form, she could handle silver for meals, but it was obvious he knew it could kill her in wolf form. Katie started to eat, being neat and delicate, trying to show the food was fine and that everyone should just concentrate on eating. Cherry ate up quite a bit, eating a bit faster than the average person like she hadn't eaten in days.</p><p>"I would advise you to slow down so you don't choke." Rumple suggested, making her freeze on the spot before she looked sheepish and then tried to slow down in her eating.</p><p>Katie soon finished her plate and then carefully placed her cutlery together and sipped at the drink she had been poured. "That was delicious. Thank you, Count." she said softly.</p><p>Ruby warily tested the food before she ate, but did eat one plate worth. </p><p>"You're very welcome." Rumple replied before snapping his fingers.</p><p>The cook soon went to collect their plates and dishes to be washed up until the next mealtime.</p><p>"I haven't had a full meal in over a week," Cherry said. "Food's hard to come by..." she then dropped her voice low to a whisper. "Whenever my father and I aren't around The Court of Miracles."</p><p>"Thank you." Katie smiled softly to the cook as he collected her plate.</p><p>Ruby frowned a little to that. "But Princess Katie and the others usually make sure there is plenty to eat for everyone." she whispered back.</p><p>"You ladies aren't making escape plans, are you?" Hyde smirked as he moved and stuck his head between them both.</p><p>The cook smiled back as he began to move away the dishes.</p><p>"Ayee!" Cherry gasped and flinched as she shivered at his sudden arrival. "N-No, sir... We would never!"</p><p>Rumple smirked all around, waiting for the table to be cleared as he crossed his arms in satisfaction. Katie glanced shyly to Rumple then.</p><p>"Well, I think you should listen to what My Lord wants you to do, then you can get to work." Hyde said.</p><p>Cherry deeply gulped the last of the food she had, looking big-eyed and terrified. "Must we?" she asked in a shallow voice.</p><p>"Yes, you must, dearie, if you value your existence~" Rumple grinned darkly. "How intelligent are you?"</p><p>"Me? Intelligent? I'm not intelligent." Cherry shook her head quickly, fearing what might happen if she exposed her rather smart side, especially when it came to reading books.</p><p>"She's very intelligent." Katie softly corrected.</p><p>"Katie!" Cherry gasped frightfully.</p><p>Rumple soon put his hand on Cherry's forehead, making her wince and lightly groan and whimper with wide eyes. "You know English, Latin, and some French..." he soon said as he examined her from the palm of his hand to her forehead as he smirked. "Interesting... You're a young Shadow Sorceress and yet I've read your aura and palm. You shall be in charge of my library."</p><p>"...You have a library?" Cherry soon asked.</p><p>"Of course I do, dearie, I'm not a savage." Rumple chuckled.</p><p>Katie nervously gripped the chair she was sitting in, ready to spring to defend Cherry. Ruby growled warningly at Rumple.</p><p>"Now... Let's see what we can do about you..." Rumple then grinned darkly towards Ruby.</p><p>Cherry soon wiped her forehead to get his "funk" off of her as she looked like she had been terribly violated by him somehow.</p><p>"Touch me and I'll bite your hand off, vampire." Ruby warned.</p><p>"Fiery... I like that a little bit," Rumple chuckled. "Perhaps something more suited for your intellect and built... Perhaps you'd like to tend to some animals for me?"</p><p>"Animals?" Ruby asked, derailed by the suddeness of that.</p><p>"Surely someone with a close animal instinct should be good with animals on their own?" Rumple suggested with a smirk. "Just no eating any of them, especially the horses in the stables... I do need to get around without needing to walk everywhere, you know~"</p><p>Cherry was still shuddering in disgust and horror as she looked around, really wishing she was back home right about now.</p><p>"I wouldn't eat an innocent animal, you on the other hand..." Ruby told him, the last part with a dangerous little smirk.</p><p>Hyde glared sharply at Ruby, but glanced to Rumple to see if he wanted him to do something at that threat.</p><p>Rumple slowly narrowed his eyes and suddenly moved at rapid speed, latching his hand around Ruby's throat, lifting her inches off of the floor and shoving her against the wall. "Forgive me, dearie, but you will find your sassiness and backtalk will not enhance your life here~" he said as he grinned, showing his fangs as he narrowed his eyes dangerously as they flashed red.</p><p>"Ruby!" Cherry gasped in fear and worry for her dear friend.</p><p>Ruby gasped and started to choke a little, grunting a bit too as her back was slammed against the wall.</p><p>Katie looked wide-eyed to that. "Stop!" she said, then swallowed thickly and bit her lip, purposefully reopening the small wound but in her haste made it just a little bigger.</p><p>Hyde inhaled, his nostril's flaring as the scent of blood suddenly rushed into the room, but he stayed where he was for now.</p><p>Rumple soon glanced over with a small smirk. "Mm... I love the smell of virgin blood in the evening~..." he then said as he loosened his grip slightly, but didn't fully let go of Ruby just yet.</p><p>"Please... Don't hurt Ruby..." Cherry begged. "We'll do whatever you guys want, just have mercy on our mortal souls!"</p><p>Ruby could breathe a little easier. Katie wiped it with her fingers and held out the blood covered finger tips in his direction.</p><p>"Maybe you should stay with the Mistress... I will escort the two others to their jobs." Hyde suggested to his master.</p><p>"I strongly agree," Rumple grinned. "And perhaps they should be given proper uniform."</p><p>"Uniforms...?" Cherry swallowed thickly. "What sort of u-u-uniforms?"</p><p>Rumple grinned before he let go of Ruby completely and dashed off before giving a raggy work dress and Cherry a maid uniform.</p><p>"That is demeaning!" Cherry cried out. "You can't be serious!"</p><p>Ruby fell to her knees, coughing a little.</p><p>"I think you would look good in the maid uniform~" Hyde smirked. Even long and covering, it would show her feminine side. "This way, ladies." he told Cherry and Ruby, pulling them both along.</p><p>Cherry yelped a bit from the brute force, looking over anxiously and nervously as she had no other choice but to follow along with Ruby.</p><p>Rumple nodded and soon faced Katie with a fanged grin. "Now then, Birthday Princess... Shall we get you comfortable for the occasion?~"</p><p>Katie lowered her hand then. "Occasion?" she wondered quietly.</p><p>"Why, yes~..." Rumple grinned. "I think we'll start off with a bath~"</p><p>"S-Surely not you bathing me." Katie blushed, putting pressure on her lip though, nervous now he was alone with her.</p><p>"You don't want me to help you, dear?~" Rumple pouted with big, almost cute eyes as they looked bigger and more innocent, though he seemed to be mostly faking it. "So sad... I just want to make sure you get rubbed down and cleaned up properly~"</p><p>Katie tried not to gaze into his eyes.</p><p>Rumple grinned and soon grabbed her by her arm and suddenly dragged her away. "Let's get you ready then~" he then suggested with a sinister cackle, almost sounding like a child-like giggle.</p><p>Katie gasped as she was pulled along.</p><p>Rumple soon brought her over to the bath and got the water inside, making it good and warm. "Which scent do you prefer?" he then asked her.</p><p>"Roses, Strawberries, or even Red Apple." Katie said, though started to look nervous.</p><p>Rumple nodded and soon decided to go with a rosy scent and it began to fill the air between them. Katie inhaled softly, and the rose scent instantly caused her to relax some.</p><p>"Smells good, huh?" Rumple smirked. "I knew you'd like it~"</p><p>"It's just like the rose garden back home." Katie whispered, her eyes closing as her mind drifted to the memories of layimg in the rose garden, or having picnics there.</p><p>"...How lovely and nice for you," Rumple said softly before shaking his head. "Into the bath."</p><p>"Y-You may leave the room, I-I can bathe m-myself." Katie replied.</p><p>Rumple chuckled a bit. "Then so be it~" he then said. "Holler if you should need anything and don't forget... You're here forever~" he then added before he suddenly vanished from the room.</p><p>Katie waited a few moments more then sighed. She got undressed and climbed into the bath, thinking it best to get it over with, though kept her locket on. Rumple soon stepped out and went to go see Hyde again to check on things since they parted to get the girls settled into their new home. Katie had an idea so quickly washed and looked around for a towel, and planning to slip her robe on top of that once she found one. There appeared to be another towel, but just inches away from the tub and closer to the door though. Katie huffed a little and quickly scrambled out of the tub to get the towel, being careful not to slip though.</p><hr/><p>"I will escort you to your room where you <em>will</em> change into your new uniforms, then I will show you to your tasks." Hyde said to Cherry and Ruby. </p><p>"Okay..." Cherry said softly as she put her hand up. "No need to be rash... Uh... Heh... I don't suppose a rich man like him could afford something a bit nicer? This looks like I could catch cold or flu in it."</p><p>Hyde looked it over, then sighed. "We wouldn't want you catching your deaths..." he agreed. He then took them to the seamstress'.</p><p>"Two uniforms, what jobs?" The seamstress asked the two girls.</p><p>"Erm... I'm supposed to be a maid...?" Cherry blinked and shivered nervously, tapping her knuckles together.</p><p>"Working with animals." Ruby whispered.</p><p>The seamstress nodded. She pulled out a warm longer tunic and leggings with some boots for Ruby. She then brought out a slightly thicker material of maid uniform for Cherry, along with an apron and boots too. </p><p>"...Well, I guess that's somewhat better," Cherry said as she took a look at the outfit. "Hopefully, erm, The Count approves of it."</p><p>"He will." Hyde assured.</p><p>"Now go before I decide to rope you into being my models~" The seamstress grinned.</p><p>"That won't be necessary~" Cherry chuckled sheepishly and soon went to go along with Ruby and Hyde then. "Papa, where are you...?" she then whispered anxiously.</p><p>Hyde took them to their room. "Your papa will not find us here easily." he smirked.</p><p>"Y-Yes, he will," Cherry nodded bravely. "H-H-He has connections... H-He'll c-c-come back for us. Y-You'll see... H-He knows how to stop evil spirits and dark forces with The Underworld."</p><p>Hyde chuckled. "Dress or I shall do it for you~" he smirked but went outside the room for now.</p><p>"No! It's fine!" Cherry yelped a bit. "I-I-I-I can dress myself, big guy..." she then nodded nervously as she hugged the uniform close in her arms from anxiety.</p><p>Hyde smirked and shut the door behind him to give them privacy.</p><p>Cherry sighed and soon walked off to go and get dressed. "Oh, Katie, I'm so sorry for this," she said while going to get changed. "I'm sure my father will be here soon though with a solution. He wouldn't leave us behind to such a gruesome and queasy fate such as this. He'll be back for us and he won't give up... I just know it."</p><p>Ruby was silently getting changed too.</p><p>Cherry soon backed up against Ruby. "Could you help me tie on the apron?" she then asked, trying not to cry.</p><p>Ruby gently tied on the apron. "We just have to put up with it until they come to rescue us." she said quietly.</p><p>"They'll come for us, I know it, especially my father," Cherry nodded. "I don't know what happened with that salt circle, but he'll find a way to rescue us."</p><p>Ruby nodded.</p><p>"How do I look?" Cherry then asked.</p><p>"You look nice." Ruby promised, even in simple clothes she thought Cherry was stunning, but chose a shorter word as her throat hadn't healed yet.</p><p>"I guess it's the best I can do for right now," Cherry shrugged. "You look nice too."</p><p>Ruby gave a tiny smile. "It's a bit strange to not be wearing a dress, but it'll do to working with the animals." she whispered.</p><p>"You're great with animals, you have a good shot here," Cherry said with a small smile back and shrugged weakly. "I'll probably burn the place down. I can't cook, especially like those beignets my father always makes."</p><p>"You're working in the library, as long as you don't knock down a candle or throw the books in the fire you'll be fine." Ruby told her softly.</p><p>"Yes, I suppose I'll be fine..." Cherry replied timidly. "I've always been fond of books... My stories... Escaping into those worlds..." she then shut her eyes, trying to make the best of the situation she was in right now. "Stories about heroes and sunken treasures... Magic worlds where the impossible becomes the everyday~"</p><p>Ruby pulled Cherry into a hug.</p><p>Cherry blushed a little in the hug and had a small smile, sniffling a bit. "Oh... I guess I'm fine with you here with me~" she then said softly. "Though I'm not sure if we'll see much of Katie anymore these days with that Count keeping her busy."</p><p>"We could maybe get one of the other servants to help deliver notes?" Ruby suggested.</p><p>"Oh, yes!" Cherry nodded. "...Unless they refuse and they're very loyal towards their master... Then we might suffer grave consequences for having contact with the outside world."</p><p>"Well, I'm sure they will at least help us write to Princess Katie." Ruby said quietly.</p><p>Cherry nodded as she tried to keep calm so not to make herself sick, but her hope had been dashed and swiped away from her the moment she entered this place. "Ruby, I wish I could be brave like you." she said softly.</p><p>"I'm not always brave, but to protect those I care for I will not allow any risk to stop me from doing something." Ruby said softly.</p><p>"Well, you're braver than I am," Cherry replied. "I'm a scaredy cat."</p><p>Ruby hugged her a little tighter, soothingly.</p><p>"Mm... You still smell nice..." Cherry chuckled. "You must've danced with some flowers before the party."</p><p>Ruby blushed, but gave a small smile. Cherry gave a small smile back, looking very hopeful.</p><hr/><p>"The new lady is bathing presently," Rumple informed Hyde once they ran into each other before he flashed a smirk. "Though something tells me we'll have to keep a closer eye on her~"</p><p>"Well, I shall leave you to that Master, I will make sure the two new 'staff members' do not get the chance to escape or plot." Hyde told him.</p><p>"Excellent," Rumple nodded in approval with his hands behind his back. "We wouldn't want them leaving so soon~"</p><p>Hyde nodded and smirked a little.</p><p>"You're quite fond of the bigger one with glasses, aren't you?" Rumple then asked knowingly.</p><p>"Yes, I rather think so, Master..." Hyde nodded.</p><p>"Then... You have my permission to pursue her... As long as you remember that Snow White and King Charmey Warmey's princess is mine~" Rumple soon said before smirking at the last part.</p><p>Hyde nodded. "I might even deign to give the wolf some companionship, if MY woman would want that." he smirked.</p><p>"I wish you good luck in that," Rumple rolled his eyes slightly. "If she's not a filthy mongrel about it... But I will allow you the chance if they both believe they're brave enough~" he then said with a smirk back.</p><p>Hyde smirked to that.</p><p>"Everyone will start their new lives by tomorrow at sunrise~..." Rumple said, though he hissed at the last part as sunrise was never as much fun as sundown for a blood-sucking creature of the night.</p><p>Hyde nodded, giving a barely visible grimace over 'sunrise' himself.</p><p>"Anything else to report this evening?" Rumple suggested.</p><p>"No, Master," Hyde told him. "Everything has been peaceful." he said.</p><p>"Very well," Rumple replied. "Then I suppose we should help the ladies get settled into their new schedules."</p><p>Hyde nodded. "Yes, Master." he agreed. He then bowed so Rumple could walk off if he wanted.</p><p>Rumple soon decided to make his way to go over and check on Katie.</p><hr/><p>Once in the towel and with her robe on to cover some more skin, Katie opened her locket. "I hope this works," she whispered. "Mirror, mirror hear my plea, Let me talk to my family." she tried casting.</p><p>The locket shimmered a bit as though, trying to process her request.</p><hr/><p>"Oh, Katie, I miss you so much right now, but I'm trying to stay strong for our parents and my son..." Emma sighed as she was brushing her hair down, sitting in front of her mirror as she tried very hard not to cry before something seemed to happen in her mirror. "...What's this?" she then asked as she sat up and put her hairbrush down.</p><p>"Emma." Katie breathed, hearing her sister.</p><p>"Katie?" Emma replied before the mirror rippled somewhat and her sister was shown to be in the mirror as she shot up on her feet in shock. "Katie?!"</p><p>"It worked," Katie smiled. "I don't know how long I'll have so I need to tell you, give my love to everyone, and let them know we're in his castle... I don't know if he has any guards but he has one called Hyde at the very least and there are servants here too," she told her softly and urgently. "I'll scope it out later today, and report in again this evening." she told her softly. Her eyes seemed to roam over Emma's face as if drinking in the image.</p><p>"Katie... I miss you very much already..." Emma frowned. "I'm glad to see you aren't hurt though."</p><p>Katie gave a small smile. "I miss you too... Do you think you could gather everyone together this evening? That way I can tell you all together." she said softly.</p><p>"Oh... Well... I can try," Emma said softly. "As long as you don't get in serious trouble for this."</p><p>"I shouldn't as long as I'm careful; just make sure you have everyone gathered this evening just before bedtime," Katie said softly. "I-I have to go though, I don't want him discovering this." she whispered.</p><p>"Katie? Stay strong, okay?" Emma soon said as a final courtesy.</p><p>"I will... I love you all." Katie whispered softly and blew a kiss to the mirror for everyone, then stopped the mirror and shut the locket so her way to speak to the outside was still an option.</p><p>"Love you too, Katie..." Emma slowly shut her eyes. "I'll do whatever it takes to help you."</p><p>Katie put her locket back on and then dried herself, about to slip on her nightgown again until she could get to her normal clothes.</p><hr/><p>Hyde then turned and went back to Cherry and Ruby's door. "Knock-Knock, I am going to enter." he smirked as he grabbed the handle and turned it.</p><p>"Ah!" Cherry yelped and hid behind Ruby. "No, no... Please..."</p><p>"Out you both come, I will escort you to your tasks." Hyde told them.</p><p>Cherry whimpered a bit before she gulped and sighed in defeat. "Come on in." she then said out of defeat.</p><p>Hyde opened the door. "Oh, good. You are both ready, follow me." he told them.</p><p>Cherry frowned deeply, but sighed sharply as she stared down at the floor and began to follow after him. Ruby held Cherry's hand as they walked. Cherry sniffled a bit, glancing over at Ruby with a small smile, but continued to get going.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>